


Missing

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Board Games in the Afterlife, M/M, Missing piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Ramsay was trying to figure out what was missing. He simply couldn’t think of it, but the empty space was there all the same.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Afterlife Flash Exchange





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SegaBarrett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/gifts).



Ramsay stared at the board. It felt like it had been eternity since he started looking at it. It was a simple wooden affair, with simple wooden pieces. Spartan and practical, like he liked it.

There was something wrong, though. Something was missing. What was missing, he wasn’t sure. It left a hole in his gut. A missing piece.

What was it? What was missing? It was eating him alive, not knowing. It was strange; he had a vague memory of fighting Jon Snow on a battlefield. And somehow he was here now. It was hazy, and unimportant.

Ramsay jumped, startled, when he realized someone was sitting down across from him. His tension fled as he realized it was Reek.

“Oh, it’s you,” he murmured before setting his eyes back on the board. Strangely, he then realized the emptiness was somehow gone. His gaze flicked up to Reek, who was also looking down at the board. Twisting his lips, Ramsay said, “Who said you could come up from the dog cages?”

“I did.” The confidence in the tone both surprised and shocked Ramsay. It was like life was back in Reek’s soul! His ever-loyal pet, not being broken into pieces? It was slightly offensive.

And yet…

And yet, Ramsay had to privately admit that that was where some of the fun was. His pet’s rebellious nature, breaking like a wave against the cove of Ramsay’s patience. It was such a  _ thrill _ that Reek - no, he supposed without the simpering he was Theon - was back at the table.

“I know this game,” Theon noted unhelpfully.

Ramsay shook his head and laughed before asking, “Can you  _ play _ it, though?”

Theon’s eyebrows came together as he grumbled, “Well enough.”

Oh, what a treat! He could destroy Theon all over again! And again, and again, if it were possible. A never-ending cycle between them...it was just the way it should be.

“Well then, my pet…” Ramsay waved at the board. “The first move is yours.”


End file.
